thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacey Bee
Introduction Stacey Bee is one of the top cannabis and cocaine dealers in Los Santos and, although she doesn't sell it herself, it is believed that she has a fleet of over 30 members who sell the drugs for her. She has been known for flaunting her wealth on social media and has become very popular and now has her own reality show. Biography Stacey was born in 1993. Her father was one of the most respected members of the Vagos gang. Following her father's murder in 2008 the young Stacey was forced to take over the family business. Although she was young, she proved herself to be a natural leader and earned the respect from her fathers business partners overseas and had agreed to triple the number of drugs that were trafficked through Stacey's business. Not much else is known about Stacey's upbringing and criminal life. Fame Despite Stacey's criminal background, she is mainly known for her Instafam page which has over 15 million followers. She uploads daily pictures and video's of her luxury lifestyle and is often bombarded with hateful comments from people who don't agree with her attitude and lifestyle. Stacey has said in various interviews that all of the hate aimed at her and her Instafam page works in her favor and that they have helped her to become famous. Stacey is very careful not to show any criminal activity on her social media pages. Stacey's ever-growing social media fan base was soon noticed by Weazel and after giving her 3 pilot episodes to air at the beginning of November 2016, her new show had proven to be a great success and had already broken various records just from the first 3 episodes. Since then she has continued to grow and has earned various awards. Her social media is still under heavy fire from hateful comments, which seems to only make her more popular. Her arch enemy Blunted will kill her one day. Will it last? Although Stacey is very careful not to show criminal activity on her show and pages, a video was uploaded to her Instafam page on April 3 2018, where rapper 50-Spent can be seen snorting a line of cocaine in the background. The video was uploaded just over an hour before the rapper was pulled over by cops and was found to have over 2kg's of cocaine in his trunk. Although the source of the cocaine has yet to be proven, many people believe that the cocaine was purchased from Stacey and there is an investigation by police to prove that Stacey has been one of the main suppliers to a lot of Vinewood's top celebrities. Due to the police investigation, her show has been suspended and will not be continued if any evidence is found that proves that she has anything to do with 50-Spent's conviction. Since her show has been suspended she has not uploaded anything to her social media pages and is said to be laying low until the police finish their investigation. More info can be found on Weazel news.Category:Characters Category:Civilian